Double Trouble
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: So I invited Spike over to watch the game. Jules is coming up to watch a movie. What? What happens when both Jules and Spike show up at Sam's at the same time? Double trouble! Based on a scene from eppy 4.03 'Run Jamie Run' CHAP 4 UP NOW
1. Prelude to Disaster

**Title: Double Trouble  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Prelude to Disaster**

**Summary:** So I invited Spike over to watch the game. Jules is coming up to watch a movie. What? What happens when both Jules and Spike show up at Sam's at the same time? Double trouble! Based on a scene from eppy 4.03 'Run Jamie Run'

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing from the awesomeness that is Flashpoint, that belongs to CTV, CBC and whoever else! Lol

**A/N:** Okay so am trying my hand at another Spike centric one shot based on an eppy. So I wanted to try this idea and see what you all think. This one will be a bit lighter than the last one but an action/drama/peril packed Spike story is coming next (Hopefully!). So hope you all like this.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

><p>The weekend was looming for him and all that he could toss around in his mind was listening to another barrage of comments from his mother about picking another profession or an unintentional guilt trip from his father about dying in the line of duty and leaving his mother to fend for herself - alone. Neither were events that he wanted to be a part of and was hoping for a distraction of any kind. Spike glances over at Wordy and Ed trading baby stories and just smirks and shakes his head. He looks over at Jules and ponders for a moment asking her to just go hang out; she was like a sister to him and although she was or appeared to be closer to Sam than the rest of the team, he was sure she wouldn't say no. However, as of late she had been busy and most on the team suspected she was dating a new man and just keeping it under wraps. His eyes then drift toward the boss…no one really knew how Greg Parker spent his downtime but he never complained about having nothing to do.<p>

Ah maybe I'll just go to the bar and see if I can get lucky, Spike's mind huffs. That is until someone new walked into their lives – well new to them and changed his ideas in an instant.

_"Jules."_

_"Natalie…"_

_"Is Sam around?"_

_"Hey guys, this is Natalie Braddock, Sam's sister."_

Sam's sister? Quickly following the lead of the guys, Spike falls into line, eagerly awaiting his turn at an introduction to the beautiful visitor. Her smile was as vibrant as the rest of her and he had to quickly tell the 'guy' part of his brain to focus on work and not the female body now tempting him with just a few sways of her hips. When she stood before him, her eyes expectantly challenged his to offer his name without her asking for it.

_"Spike," _he answers with a smile as wide as he could muster. _"How ya doin'?"_

_"Spike?"_

_"Yep."_

_"You don't look very...spiky."_

_"Yeah no uh…my hair used to…uh…" _okay why do I sound like a blathering idiot, Spike scolds himself, feeling like he was back in high school and the prettiest most popular girl was asking him his name.

_"What's your real name?"_

_"Um…Michelangelo."_

_"Huh…your mom had high hopes."_

_"Yeah…yeah I think she still does."_

_"I like it."_

She likes it. What? My real name? She was kidding right? I am named after a guy who painted part of the Sistine Chapel and she likes my name? Pretty sure she was just being nice.

"Earth to Spike," Wordy's voice breaks his thoughts, making him look over to see him and Ed watching with amused expressions.

"What?"

"I like your name," Wordy grins, forcing Spike's face to slightly darken in shade.

"Yeah well, back to work right?" Spike tries to turn the conversation away from his pathetic love life; well his non existent one to be exact.

"She's in town for a few months…new in town…why not…you know show her around."

"She um…well she might be busy job hunting," Spike answers in haste.

"Wordy, leave the poor kid alone," Ed just shakes his head.

"Oh come on _Edward_," Wordy playfully challenges his friend and fellow teammate. "Don't you think it would be you know...fun? Ed and I will live vicariously through you."

"Ah you can live through Sam."

"Somehow I think he's taken," Ed interjects.

"Yeah? By who? You know something we don't?"

"No. But he acts like he's taken."

"Come on Ed," Spike playfully begs with a smile.

But Ed wasn't playing, instead he looks at Spike and offers his trademark frown, Spike of course not knowing the knowledge their team lead has when it comes to Sam's personal life and how this sudden intrusion by his sister would strain things with Jules; strain things that weren't supposed to even exist between the two team members. Throwing poor Spike into the mix would further complicate things and if that stress translated to his job, Ed knows that Sam and Jules would have to be watched a bit more closer than they were now or face job action. This wasn't going to bode well for any of them. But of course Ed also knows he can't tell Wordy about the things he and Greg discusses so gracefully backs out.

"I…am staying out of this one. See you guys in five."

"Well Spike?" Wordy inquires.

"Think Sam would be okay with it?"

"They are both adults right? And I'm not suggesting you two get married. A drink, coffee…whatever. But hey it's your call. Why not ask Sam first and see what he says. That way there will be no tension if…well you know if things do or don't work out. Damn now it sounds complicated," Wordy finishes with a frown. "Yeah good luck with that," he laughs as he pats Spike on the back and heads back to the lockers.

"Gee…thanks."

Spike finishes getting dressed for the job, closes his locker and then goes in search of Sam.

"Hey Sam…um got a sec?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"So…what's the story with your sister?"

"My sister?" Sam asks with a hint of disdain that takes Spike back a foot.

"Yeah Natalie right?"

"Spike, a word to the wise. Be afraid…be very afraid," he finishes with a small smirk and then tries to walk past.

"Right so…she's new in town and…"

"And you fell for her charm and the fact that she can actually say Michelangelo in one breath?" Sam shoots back a bit sharply.

"Okay sorry, I was just askin'," Spike puts his hands up in mock defense and then turns to leave.

"Spike, wait," Sam's hand rests on his friend's shoulder. "Nat is…Nat. She loves life…and lives for the moment. She has no…boundaries and…"

"And you're worried she'll take me for all I got?" Spike smirks.

"That or…something else," Sam frowns.

"Thanks Sam but I already lost my virginity," Spike chuckles. "Look she was nice and I thought…she's new in town, maybe a coffee, drink…home cooked bowl of pasta?" Spike draws out and Sam finally offers a semi-genuine smile. "I guess I just don't want things to be weird or…"

"Trust me Spike, she'll be gone in the morning," Sam pats his back and turns and goes in search of Jules.

"Right…morning," Spike mumbles to himself as he turns and heads back to the main area. However, it wasn't long before a call came in about shots fired at a high powered luncheon and for the rest of the day his mind was professionally distracted as it should be. But once the job was over, his mind was back to pondering another night of going home, living with two people that would ask him about the weather before his latest case.

But just as he heads toward his locker to get changed to go home, Spike notices a small note folded up and stuck to his locker just below his last name and quickly opens it.

_'Sam's out tonight. I have pizza and beer. We could…watch the hockey game or something. Talk about the Sistine Chapel. See you at six. Nat'_

_'She'll be gone in the morning.'_

"Well it's better than listening to the TV until I fall asleep or trying to talk down another round of, 'you could be in business management…'" Spike's voice trails off as he tries to mock his mother's tone. He heads for the front door to the building, his mind now wondering about something else.

"Do I bring anything?"

The ride home did little to dispel some of the growing uneasiness due to the fact that this was Sam's sister and that he always had the feeling that Sam resented his sister but never really openly stated why, well not to anyone other than Jules that is. Their bond was tight and there were times that Spike envied that. To have a real close friend like that to be able to confide in. But before he can allow his mind to dwell on the past and close friends who had fallen, he was home and once again wondering if he should bring anything.

"Hey ma," Spike greets his mother, rushing past before she can utter his full name and call him to the table while his father sat in the other room, wanting only to acknowledge his son's professional existence if he were to come home and said he was quitting the SRU and taking a nice cushy desk job.

After a quick shower and change, Spike grabs his leather jacket and heads back outside, humming to himself as he gets back on the road. _You never show up empty handed, _his mother had drilled into his head from a young boy.

"I can't bring flowers…that's too formal. Dessert? Girls like dessert right? Dessert it is," Spike finally agrees and stops off at an Italian bakery close to Sam's apartment building. He had told himself that he wouldn't spend all night asking about things that might get back to Sam and cause an intrusion rift between him and his friend. He would have to respect Sam's privacy, especially if this was just going to be a one night thing.

He nears Sam's apartment and takes a deep breath, wondering why he's so nervous. Nat said that Sam was out so it would be just the two of them, it wasn't like Sam would be there watching his friend and sister trying to make a go of it and feeling like he was being evaluated for a first date.

"Yeah that would be weird," Spike mutters to himself.

But just as he pulls to a stop, his mind could never be guessing what scene was about to unfold a few stories above his head and the one that would closely follow it; one he would unwittingly be a part of. Just as he heads for the front door, an all to familiar figure heads for the same entranceway, his elevator closing a few seconds before his other team members does also; both of them heading for the same destination.

Everyone was going to be in for a big surprise. But would it be a good one? Or was this just a prelude to disaster?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay so I had every intention of making this a one shot but realized I had a lot more to put down, especially when both Spike and Jules show up at the same time so am making it at least a two shot. Please review and let me know how you liked this and if you want more. I am still getting to know the characters on paper so I am hoping it's good. Thanks everyone in advance!


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Title: Double Trouble  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Sibling Rivalry**

**A/N**: Thanks so much everyone for the great reviews for chapter 1! I hope you all like this update just as much.

* * *

><p>Nat hears a key turning in the door and hurries toward it with a big smile, dressed in what she hopes will make more than a good first impression on the cute guy she met in the morning. However, as soon as she opens the door, her smile fades as she stares at her brother and not her would be date.<p>

"Sam?"

"Nat?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Sam groans as he enters carrying a pizza box. "You dressed up to open the door?"

"Funny and that's not what I mean. I thought you were out."

"I thought you were out," Sam looks at her in question.

"Plans changed. Thanks a lot."

"So what's the big deal? I'm home and…"

"I invited Spike to watch the game and…well get to know him better."

"What?"

"Well he…oh whatever Sam, he seems like…"

"Nat I don't care about that but I invited Jules up to watch a movie and just relax. So he's…"

"So she's…"

"Yeah on her way up right now."

"Great so is Spike," Nat leans back on her heels, studying her brother's less than amused expression with her own heavy frown. "Well this will be a fun night," she states dryly.

"Nice outfit, where you'd get the money?"

"I said I needed your Paypal to buy interview clothes. Do I look like I am going to an interview?"

"Well this isn't a club," Sam shakes his head. "Poor Spike."

"You know just because you hole up here and act like an old married couple…"

"See that's always been your problem Nat…"

"What, enjoying life instead of getting shot at and hiding my feelings away? I go out and enjoy my life and you sit at home contemplating it. Yeah I'm really missing out. More like you are and resent me for it."

Sam looks at his sister, his frustration rising and his anger starting to boil. Sadly Jules words from earlier in the day slam into him full force and he slightly winces. _Am I really jealous?_

"I don't have time for this again."

"Look Sam, both of them are going to be here any second. What do we do? Wanna have a nice foursome?"

"Hardly," Sam huffs.

"Well?"

XXXXXXXX

With his frame feeling slightly jittery, Spike exits the elevator and heads toward Sam's apartment. "So…how's it goin'?" He practices in a soft whisper, shaking his head at how silly he sounds. _I am a grown man and defuse bombs for a living, surely I can make small talk with a girl. _A hot girl…who was flirting with you, his brain reminds him. _So? _So you don't have a lot of practise. _I'm in trouble. _

Spike nears the door and hears some raised voices and hesitates to knock. Was it another guy? Or was it Sam? Sam wouldn't care right? "Just go for it," Spike goads himself. But just as he raises his hand to knock, he looks up just as he hears footsteps rounding the corner, his curious expression stopping the oncoming person dead in their tracks.

"Spike!"

"Jules?"

"What are um…what are you doing here?" Jules stammers with a racing heart, feeling like a teenager about to be busted for coming home late and sneaking in the back door. She knows that above all else she has to act like it's no big deal and that her and her friend Sam were just going to hang out.

"I came to see Nat, Sam's sister. Are you here to…see…"

"Yeah to see Sam…he and Nat don't…well she's…he just feels kinda nervous around her and…"

"And wants his best friend there to help with the tension. I get it," Spike answers casually, as if it were no big deal that he could potentially break wide open a secret that both SRU team members were trying to conceal.

"You are here to see Nat?"

"Yeah but…is she really that bad?" Spike asks with a frown, drawing a small smile to Jules face.

"Just her and Sam don't click on all things. But she's relatively harmless," Jules answers with a small sigh. "Did you knock?"

"I was about to but heard loud talking and thought against it."

"Go for it," Jules just shakes her head while offering him a small but uneasy smile. _So much for a quiet night, _she inwardly groans. _If Spike starts asking questions, he'll be the next training exercise._

But just before Spike pulls the door open, the door opens for them and both he and Jules look at Nat and Sam, all four looking at each other with somewhat perplexed expressions.

"Jules…Spike."

"Hey," Jules states in a quiet tone, offering Sam a weak smile.

"Hey…so," Spike starts slowly, feeling slightly awkward around the other three that obviously know each other better than they let on.

"Maybe we should have a hallway party?" Nat nudges her brother.

"Hey right Spike, come on in," Sam invites them with a small frown. As Spike walks past, Sam looks at Jules who just grits her teeth and stares blankly ahead, offering Nat a somewhat less than pleased smile.

"Well we were supposed to stay in but I guess I was trumped," Nat draws out, forcing Sam to just shake his head and roll his eyes.

"It does seem like there is enough pizza and beer to go around."

"Right well I brought dessert," Spike holds up the small box of home made Italian pastries.

"Somehow I don't think it would be the barrel of laughs it should be," Nat sighs.

"You guys can um…can stay," Sam mentions slowly, his eyes not looking at Jules in fear of giving his nosy sister anything more to feed their team mate with. Spike looks at the rather strained expressions on Sam and Jules face and feels his own nervous anxiety skyrocket. _Okay this is awkward. _

"Well you look like you're dressed to go out," Spike looks at Nat and expresses, smiling at her choice of dress. "So...you wanna go out?" Spike asks, throwing his friend Sam a helping hand, noticing the uncomfortable look on the older Braddock sibling's face.

"Sure let me get my jacket."

Spike watches Nat leave and then looks at Sam and Jules who are both looking at him like he was the obvious intruder.

"So…" he starts in a nervous tone.

"Spike if you guys wanted to stay here…" Sam starts with a small sigh.

"No it's cool. I mean Jules told me why she was here but hey this way you'll have some peace now right?"

"She did?" Sam looks at Jules in haste.

"Yeah I told Spike that things are kinda strained with Nat and you wanted another person here to…make it easier."

"Easier…yes that's it," Sam's lips somewhat curl into a small smile as he nods and looks back at Spike.

"Well it might be less tense if we left. There's a great restaurant around here that…"

"Club or restaurant?" Sam inquires.

"Sam," Jules slightly counters, making both men in the area exchange less than amused expressions.

"Right sorry," Sam frowns.

"'sides it seems kinda tense right now. Am I to blame for that?" Spike asks innocently.

"No I am...right Sam?" Nat comes back into the room with a large smile. "'sides its us who's cramping their style," Nat teases, forcing Sam's fists to tighten and Jules stomach to instantly tighten. "I'll keep the goodies for a later date."

"Uh okay sure," Spike shrugs as Nat loops her arm in his and they head for the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"I have my own key," Nat winks at Sam. "Don't wait up."

She leaves the two slightly stunned and overly nervous SRU members in the now tomb-quiet apartment as her and Spike exit into the hallway. And while her and Spike would be having a good time, both Sam and Jules would be forced to wonder just what information Nat was going to tell their unsuspecting team member and what gossip he might start to wonder about. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Sam sighs as his arm drapes around Jules shoulder and they head into the living room.

"And not in a good way," she agrees as they disappear around the corner. "When is she leaving? She said a month right?"

"Trut me, it's not soon enough."

XXXXXXXX

"So where are you taking me?" Nat whispers in Spike's ear, sending small shivers down his spine.

"First off I honestly didn't know that Jules was coming and…"

"Yeah well I thought Sam was going to be out as well so guess we were both in the dark," Nat sighs. "But trust me I don't want to be around them right now anyways. I want to get to know all about _Michelangelo_," she purrs, her lips nearly grazing his sensitive lobe.

"Right well…you know you can call me Spike."

"Lemme guess your mother still calls you by your first name when she's angry?" Nat retorts with a small smirk.

"Actually yes," Spike chuckles as they get outside. "So there's a great restaurant…"

"How about we go to a club? I feel like dancing."

"A club? Uh sure…that works as well."

"Do you like clubs?"

"Actually I do and there is a great one not far from here."

"Just lead the way," she leans in and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"So what's the deal with you and Sam? I get there's tension but…well that's the main reason Jules was there…kinda nice that…" Spike nervously rambles as they head for his car.

"Spike."

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous around me?"

"Right, the talking fast thing. Guess I am…a little."

"Don't be. I don't bite, well not very hard," she winks and his face instantly blushes. "And yeah there is tension between us but…Sam has his life and is driven by protocol and wanting to please the man and I am driven by living for the moment. We both grew up on the base and saw how short life is and I guess we just both look at it differently."

"And…"

"But wait what did you mean by the main reason Jules was there?"

"Oh it was nothing."

"Come on you can tell me. I promise I won't tell Sam."

"She just said she was there…you know help with the tension and…" Spike's voice trails off into another nervous chuckle. "You know its no big deal."

"Yeah they're pretty close that way," Nat answers carefully. As much as she liked to create a bit of tension for her brother she wasn't about to get him fired by a gossiping friend and team member. "They're good…friends."

"Well in this business you need to have someone you can confide in about…stuff."

"And who do you confide in Spike? Your family?"

"Uh definitely not. My parents don't really like what I do."

"They wanted you to be a painter right?" Nat teases lightly.

"As long as there was no shooting or bombs it didn't matter what I did. But I got the team to talk to so its all good."

"And what do you do to unwind after a tough day?"

"Play with my Wii…" Spike blurts out and then stops, looking at Nat as both of them laugh. "That sounded wrong. No I usually like to read or just get out of the house. Paintball."

"Paintball. I could see that."

"So what kind of work are you looking for?" Spike asks as they reach the club, trying to deflec some of his nervousness away by getting his attractive date to talk as well.

He had told himself that if Sam was right and Nat was only here for a good time and not a long time, then investing more than surface information or minor affection would be a waste of his time and hard on his feelings and to just play it safe. So for the rest of the night, they ate, drank, laughed, danced and just had a good time before calling it a night and finally going their separate ways around midnight.

"So think you'll be in town long?" Spike asked just before he leaned in for one brief but heated kiss just outside her apartment.

"This morning I would have given you a different answer. But now...I might be sticking around a bit longer than planned…goodnight," Nat whispers as she leans in closer, her lips trailing from his mouth to his ear. "Michelangelo."

Spike didn't remember making it home, only hitting the sheets with a broad smile on his face and telling himself that maybe things could actually work out; at least for now.

XXXXXXXX

Friday morning Spike strolls into the main area of the SRU center with a smile on his face and sees Sam waiting by the lockers.

"Morning Sam," Spike greets his friend with a chipper tone.

"Morning," Sam answers with a small frown. "Musta had a good time. I don't remember Nat coming home last night."

"It wasn't that late. Only about midnight."

"So what did you two um…talk about?"

"Everything and anything," Spike shrugs. "Just stuff really, nothing major."

"Did she say anything about…"

"About…." Spike repeats, looking at Sam with an uncertain glance. "About what Sam?"

"Me…the team…me," Sam answers in haste.

"Actually yeah she did."

"I see. And what did…"

"Hey Spike," Greg calls out to them. "Got a sec?"

"Yeah boss. I'll talk to you later," Spike nods at Sam before he takes his leave. But as soon as he's around the corner, Jules comes and stands beside Sam.

"Well?"

"This is going to be a long month."

"Sam, did she tell Spike anything?"

"Apparently...yes."

"What?" Jules asks with wide eyes. "What did she say?"

"He was called away by the boss before he could tell me," Sam states with a heavy sigh as Jules just shakes her head. "When is she leaving?" He retorts with a wry smile.

"Not...soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I left it there but I will come back to this if they pursue the whole Nat/Spike thing during this season and of course throw some JAM tension in there for good measure. I do hope you liked this and hope you'll review and let me know if you'd like to see more during this awesome season on this storyline! :D thanks guys!

**PS:** I just created a new poll on my fanfiction profile and would love you all to vote. Thanks!


	3. Tension Rising

**Title: Double Trouble  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – Tension Rising**

**A/N**: Thanks so much everyone for the great reviews for chapter 2! I honestly didn't think I'd add more before I saw what the season would do but thanks to all the encouraging feedback so far from you I am gonna take a chance here and add another chapter and see what you all think. I'm also gonna mix moments in from the eppies as we go along (if they fit). And I hope those that only alerted this story but haven't reviewed yet will also do so and let me know why you alerted. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>"She texted me to say 'hey'."<em>

In truth there was more to the text that followed from Natalie but the vibes Spike was getting from Wordy were telling him without words that the conversation was best saved for a later time. Only that later time never happened. Wordy hit them with his terrible personal news and his wanting to tell him about Natalie seemed moot.

_"I've got Parkinson's."_

And suddenly his growing attraction to Sam's sister wasn't on the forefront of his mind. Heading home wasn't much better as he only got the customary hug and welcome kiss from his mother and a cold shoulder from his father. He needed to leave, just to get out and get some fresh air. But mostly he just wanted a friendly face to see at the end of the day; one that actually wanted to see him and not because they were related. That's where Natalie came in.

"Mikey you want dinner with us?"

"Ah…sorry ma…I'm headin' out."

He doesn't wait for his mother's answer as he hurries upstairs just as his phone buzzes to life.

_'Okay so Sam's out for real. I've got a movie I think you'll like and there is leftover Chinese enough for two. You in? Nat.'_

"Yeah I'm in," Spike answers readily as he quickly texts back his affirmative reply and then hurries to shower and change into something a bit more casual.

"Ma, I gotta go tonight."

"But you just got home. Do you have to work again?"

"No actually…I've um…got a date. Well kinda. I mean we're just hangin' and watchin' a movie and…yeah a date. Okay well…gotta run. Bye."

And before his protective mother could pry anymore personal answers out of him, Spike pulls the door open and dashes outside, the door firmly closing behind him, the cool air greeting him with open arms. Despite the fact that he was a grown man, she sometimes treated him like a teenager and tonight he didn't want to have to deal with that. After Wordy's news, he wasn't really in the mood for making small talk about the tense day that ended on a very sour note, but Natalie's upbeat personality was infectious and he knew that even spending a few minutes in her company would erase his bad mood for a least a few hours – it would be worth it.

Sam was still tense and unsure about him dating…or attempting to date his sister, but how could he assure Sam that he would be okay if things didn't work out with Natalie?

_'Spike, Natalie isn't a nester…she's not looking to settle down or…'_

_'Whoa hold on there buddy I'm not…'_

_'I'm just saying. When I was on tour, it gave me a real appreciation for the things you leave behind and what you really miss out on and how short life really is. Nat never had that. All she knows is to move around and just live for the moment.'_

_'I like to live for the moment.'_

_'Spike you were raised to…'_

_'Sam, thanks but uh…it's just our first date.'_

_'Just don't expect her to be here for next years Valentine's okay? Or even in a few months.'_

Those words of Sam's always played out in the back of his mind so as he nears Sam's apartment, Spike reminds himself that Natalie isn't here for that long a time and to just enjoy it. He had enough tension and mental anguish to deal with at home and at work, here, with her, he could just let go and enjoy something other than a stressful day on the job or an even more stressful day at home.

"Welcome Spike," Natalie greets him, tossing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, forcing his face to instantly light up and his mood to switch from melancholy to happy. Her joy was intoxicating.

"So what movie did you bring?"

"Blown away…you know you're the bomber guy and…and what?" Natalie stops as she notices a small frown developing. "Oh I get it…too close to work right?"

"You know? It's great…lets watch it…why not."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure about the movie. Left over Chinese?" Spike's face gently screws up. "You know a homemade meal…"

"I don't cook remember," she winks as she pecks the end of his nose with her lips. "And I'm sure you're tired so let's just go…relax."

Spike could only curse himself inwardly as he wanted to compare to himself coming home mostly every night to a home cooked meal. He was luckier than most that way, but he also had to remind himself that it wasn't fair to Nat or any other girl…no one cooked like his mother. _Spike! _His brain speaks out sharply. _Enough comparing…just go enjoy the night._

"Yeah…sounds good."

"Okay so I'm getting some weird vibes. You been talkin' to Sam again?"

"Natalie…"

"Look my brother and I..."

"No actually it's about someone else at work. Just he uh…well he said he was leaving today due to um…well personal reasons."

"Oh yeah that guy with Parkinson's? Wordy right? Sam told me about him earlier. Sorry. Were you to uh…close?" Natalie asks as she loops her arm in his and slightly drags him toward the living room.

"I really looked up to him…in many ways I wanted to be like him."

"Wow that great huh…in what ways?"

"He's got a great family. Three little girls and Shelly…she's an amazing woman. He was so sol…damn was…I'm talkin' about him in the past tense already," Spike shakes his head and mentally berates himself for his verbal faux pas. "He's not gone for good, only going to another area where um…well where a kill shot isn't needed nearly every call."

"Okay," Natalie frowns as her fingers absently play upon his face. "So you wanna watch…you know clear your mind of work stuff? Hmm well maybe. Okay so maybe the movie choie was bad. Wanna go and get..."

"I don't mind to watch."

"You sure?"

"Yup I'm sure," Spike answers slowly. He didn't really expect her to be able to fully understand but it did feel good to unburden himself and not be given the 'I told you so's' in return as his family inevitably would. "Okay so where's the food? I'll help with that?"

"Right this way."

Spike takes off his leather jacket and follows after Natalie into the kitchen. "Sam's out?"

"Yeah he and…" Natalie stops, her back to Spike before she turns around with a smile. "He's out and I didn't ask where. Maybe at some family restaurant," she concludes with a small hint of disdain in her tone. Was that directed toward her brother? Or the idea of a family in general.

'_Trust me Spike, Nat's idea of a long term relationship is making sure her manicure is good for two weeks,' Sam's voice comes into his mind._

"Well family restaurants' aren't that bad," Spike lightly chuckles.

"Except when there are like a bunch of screaming kids next to your table."

"But then only families would go there right?"

"Ah well said," she counters with a smile.

Spike resists the urge to ask her about wanting a family of her own, it was only their second time together and he really didn't think it was fair. She made him smile and forget about his woes for a few hours, that was worth something. Besides, if she was still around in a few months, he could dare to ask then. They head back to the couch and settle in, eating their Chinese and watching the movie only half heartedly, mostly her listening to him blather on about how much he'll miss Wordy and what the new replacement would be like.

Their outing before was encouraged by copious libations but tonight there was only a few beers and that was it. So sitting side by side on the couch without having an excuse to make a move was a tad awkward. _Oh come on, _his brain encourages. _It won't kill you to put your arm around her. Sam isn't home…go for it._

"So uh…" Spike starts with a small stretch, knowing it was a cheesy move but not really caring. Then much to his surprise, she fingers grab his hand and encourage his arm to wrap around her shoulders, his strong hand resting on her bare shoulder.

"Better?" Nat teases as she twists her head to look at him.

"Yeah much better."

_'And don't let her openly affectionate ways fool you Spike,' Sam had also warned. 'She grew up without a father around all the time and has craved male attention all her life. She's like that with you…and everyone else.'_

But at the moment it didn't matter, it felt good to hold her as she snuggled in closer, her body tensing into his as the movie tension would heat up. A few moments later the movie didn't really matter, as Natalie twists herself around in Spike's grasp and leans in closer for a kiss, Spike's lips naturally gravitating toward hers.

"Mmm you taste good," Natalie whispers as their locked lip union continues.

"Kung pow chicken," Spike replies as his face flushes and Natalie giggles. Spike's arms automatically encircle her, his brain encouraging him to eagerly push things to the next level. But due to the sound of the movie and the two of them so engaged in their affection, neither of them hears the door open until a large set of keys hit the table. Sam walks into the living room just as they break apart.

"Oh I…."

"Sam hey…"

"Don't you knock?" Natalie asks crossly.

"I live here," Sam replies with a 'duh' tone in his voice.

"Family night at the Sizzler over?" Natalie winks and Sam just purses his lips.

"Sorry Spike, I didn't know you were here."

"No, it's cool. But uh…yeah it's kinda late so I guess I should um…leave," Spike slightly stammers as he slowly stands up, thankful that the 'guy' part of his brain didn't embarrass him with the 'guy' parts of his body. Sometimes women really were better off.

"Spike you don't have to go," Sam tells them as he stands fixed in his place.

"Nice lipstick shade. Oops missed a spot," Natalie strikes back, nodding at the faint trace of Jules kiss outline still on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow Spike," Sam just shakes his head as he turns and heads into his bedroom, an audible door being closed left for them to ponder.

"Look I should um…go."

"Spike, you don't have to."

"I didn't want to cause trouble for you two," he rattles off in haste.

"The only one in trouble here is Sam," Natalie sighs with a slight edge to her tone. "Next time we'll go out okay?"

"Sure, okay yeah that would be um…would be great," Spike answers as he grabs his leather jacket. "Alright then…goodnight," he leans in closer and kisses her once more before taking his leave.

Natalie closes the door and then goes in search of her brother, barging into his room as he finishes getting dressed for the night.

"Speaking of knocking."

"What you have something he doesn't?" She counters. "And by the way could you be any more intrusive?"

"Spike is my friend and I know you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"How long you planning so stay with him Natalie? As I recall your last boyfriends didn't even last as long as your current hairstyle."

"It's not like we're talking about nesting or anything. Gosh I just met him. I have a father, thank you. I don't live with him for a reason. So don't start."

"I won't let you use him for some quick fix and then just leave when something else, like a new job offer in another city comes up or a guys who's loaded and you're gone and he's ready to propose."

"Propose? Okay you and Jules seriously gotta go to other places that don't have families! Get off your soap box Samuel!" She finishes by using his last name with some contempt. "I like Spike and for ever how long that might be is between him and me."

"Oh really? Have you told him any of this? Or were you just going to say, 'yeah gee Spike thanks for the casual sex and paying for my entertainment for the past month but I found something better…see ya'. Sound familiar Natalie?" Sam counters.

"You know what…whatever. You're stuck and I'm not. I think that's what really pisses you off. Or maybe it's because I don't have to hide my feelings the for person I like and you do?"

"I let you stay here so that we could work on things and because I felt sorry for you."

"You felt sorry for me? I'm not a pity or charity case Sam. I'm trying to get a job and…"

"I'm trying to protect my friend."

"Well at least you're honest with yourself about that. How about with Jules? You honest with that also? How much do you really care about her?"

"I'm not having this discussion with you. Goodnight."

"Yeah…whatever," Natalie huffs as she closes Sam's door and disappears into the apartment.

Spike reaches home with tension still brewing inside. Sam wasn't happy at all about him seeing Natalie but had to wonder why? What was the real reason? Sam had given him the warnings, why was he still so upset? Was there something else or was he just reading more into Sam's nervous vibes than was warranted? _I get he's concerned, but really it's my choice_, Spike's mind tries to reason. He's have to make things up with Sam. But how?

The next day Spike never got a chance to talk to Sam as the calls were coming in fast and furious and Wordy was now absent. The boss and Ed were kept busy doing final interviews with potential replacements so that meant the rest of the team had to pick up the slack, so him, Sam and Jules were doing double time with every word they spoke or move they made.

Finally the end of the day comes and Spike hurries into the locker room, wanting to catch Sam before he left for home. But as soon as he arrives, Sam was gone and so was his chance.

"Maybe I can just stop by his apartment," Spike mutters to himself, just wanting to make things right with Sam before the tension builds and both of them will be hauled into Greg's office like two bad children going before the principal to discuss a matter that in reality wasn't that big a deal; at least Spike didn't think so. What he didn't know was that the other part of Sam's tension had more to do with his secret relationship with Jules than with his sister.

Spike tries to anticipate what he might say if Natalie is there at Sam's apartment. He didn't want to make things awkward for her as well. Since when was liking someone this complicated?

He reaches the apartment block, takes a deep breath and then heads inside, his mind now racing as to what Sam might say and if he was indeed to blame for creating some of the tension he perceived today. Hopefully Sam would just say it was a bad day and that would be it. Wordy was gone and they were getting a new guy the next day.

Spike arrives at Sam's apartment, only to find the door slightly ajar and no sound coming from inside.

"Sam?" Spike asks softly, not wanting to intrude incase Sam and his sister were having a little heart to heart. But upon hearing nothing he very gingerly pushes the door open and peers inside. He hears a few small grunts coming from Sam's bedroom but doesn't enter.

"Hey uh Sam? Natalie?" Spike tries again. Spike sees a pair of shoes by the table and a purse with a jacket on it and figures that it might be Natalie's. "Natalie?" Or did Sam have company? He had heard whispered rumors in the locker room that Sam was seeing someone but only Greg and Ed would exchange knowing glances, the rest of the team would have to guess; Sam being very mum about everything.

But just as he was about to turn and leave, Natalie appears in the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Spike!" She exclaims in a loud tone as she enters.

Meanwhile in Sam's bedroom, two people in the process of expressing their love for each other were quickly interrupted.

"Spike?" Jules looks up in shock.

"Oh damn it," Sam groans as he looks down with a frown. "Talk about a mood killer."

"And bad timing," Jules whispers. "Maybe they'll just leave," she mentions in a quiet tone.

"So not that I am not delighted to see you but um…what brings you by?" Natalie asks in a loud tone, recognizing Jules purse and wanting to kill her brother for being so interested in sex and not locking the door.

"Actually I came to see um…Sam is he home?"

"Actually he is," Natalie winks as she heads for the door to Sam's bedroom. "He just changed…you can go in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I wanted to *squee* at the end with the scene in the club where raf played but I got a bit carried away with this chappy so will save that for the next update (if that's okay lol). Okay so what do you think will happen? Will Spike walk in on Sam and Jules? And if so what consequnces will there be or will quick thinking prevail? I hope you liked this update and please review and let me know if you'd like me to write some more. Thanks in advance.

**PS:** I hope you all check out my newest Spike centric one shot called 'Wanted' and thanks in advance.


	4. Second Thoughts?

**Title: Double Trouble  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Second Thoughts?**

* * *

><p>Natalie watches Spike approaching her brother's room and knows that as much as she was still upset about him just barging in on her and Spike the other night, this was still his apartment and his life with Jules was his to tell not her's. Besides there would be hell to pay from both of them and that was a battle she wasn't willing to fight just yet.<p>

"Spike," Natalie stops him just before he can open the door and walk in on his two friends in a very intimate position.

"Yeah…what's up?" Spike turns back to her with a smile.

"Can it wait…I really don't think he's…you know descent," Natalie slowly extends her arm, loops it around his and then pulls him back away from the door.

"Yeah it…I was just…is he mad at me?" Spike blurts out and Natalie looks at him in wonder; Sam and Jules exchanging looks behind the closed door.

"Hardly," Natalie replies with a smile. "You hungry?"

"Yeah starved. What do you feel like eating?"

"You," Natalie teases, forcing Spike's face to instantly blush s they head for the door.

"He thinks you're mad at him?" Jules whispers. "Are you?"

"No I…" Sam huffs as he slowly eases himself down beside her, their sexual adventure put on hold. "I'm just worried about…Natalie using him and then leaving him high and dry. I know her...better than him."

"Have you tried telling Spike that?" Jules asks in a normal tone after they both hear the other door close.

"Yes."

"Try harder."

"Copy that," Sam sighs, drawing a small giggle from Jules who quickly clamps her own hand over his mouth to suppress the rest. "What?"

"Did you really talk shop just now?"

"I guess like you I too speak my mind," Sam smiles as he rolls back on top.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Copy…that."

XXXXXXXX

"So why did you think Sam was mad at you?" Natalie asks as they sit in the small booth at a nearby Sushi restaurant.

"He was…is this cooked?"

"Oh come on…live a little," Natalie retorts as she offers him a piece of hers. "Trust me and just try it."

"Okay…here goes," Spike takes the odd looking morsel and slowly eats it. "Not bad…what is it?"

"Eel," she winks and he nearly chokes.

"What?"

"It wasn't that bad you big fibber," she playfully pokes his side. "But in all honesty I think Sam just has a lot on his mind right now."

"I just don't want to pry but I gotta work with him every day…you know that kinda tension isn't good between team members."

"Tell me about it," Natalie's voice trails off as she offers Spike a small smile.

Spike leans back and smiles back but feels some uneasy tension starting to develop and now wonders if maybe getting involved with Natalie was such a good idea. Sam was his friend first and his fellow team member – that had to come first right?

"So you um wanna…"

"Spike…"

"Yeah…"

"There doesn't have to be anything weird okay. We're friends also right?"

Spike looks at Natalie and smiles. She was right. It didn't have to be odd just because she was Sam's sister. Sam had given him the warning and it was up to him whether he wanted to listen to it or not. It was just that Natalie made him feel happy and desired and she was genuinely fun to be around. He was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. If she left tomorrow, he would feel bad but in reality he couldn't stop her. Maybe it was time to take a page from her book and just live for right now.

"Okay good. Friends can still share this raw fish right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. This is yours," Spike grins as he places the piece of raw fish back on her plate. With that mostly out of the way, Spike feels his tension starting to drain so that he's able to just enjoy the rest of their evening and the walk back to Sam's apartment. This time instead of intruding, they just linger in the hallway outside the door.

Without wanting to be too obvious about it, Spike leans in for a goodnight kiss. He wraps his arms around Natalie and leans in a bit closer, her body instantly responding to his in kind. However, not realizing who was on the other side of the door, Jules and Sam were also locked in an intimate embrace until Sam pulls the door open and then stops and gasps slightly.

"Spike…Nat," he gently stammers and Jules looks at him with a small look of panic before darting back into Sam's bedroom.

"Sam I'm sorry…" Spike frowns as he quickly pulls back.

"No I'm uh…I didn't hear you and was…I'll wait," he closes the door in haste, leaning against it and looking at Jules with a tense expression.

"Okay so I guess I'll call it a night," Spike pipes up, trying to sound more chipper than disappointed.

"One of these days, it will work out, I'll send him to…a hotel," Natalie quickly recovers. "I do want my own apartment."

"You can always come over to my place but my um….well my parents take some getting used to."

"I grew up on an army base, I know tough parents. So...maybe one of these days I will," she answers in truth.

"Okay…bye," Spike leans in one for more peck before he offers her a small wave and then heads down the hallway toward the elevator. Natalie gives Spike one last warm smile before she heads into the apartment and looks at Sam who was halfway between the bedroom and the front door.

"You can both come out now, the big bad wolf is gone. Goodnight," Natalie purses her lips before she gives Jules a small nod and then heads for the spare bedroom.

"When is she leaving?"

"Not soon enough," Sam groans as he gives her a small hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Sam closes the door and then looks up to see Natalie watching him. "I swear I didn't hear you."

"He thinks you're mad at him."

"I heard that earlier," Sam frowns. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Why are you mad at him?"

"I'm not mad at him. I just want him to be careful."

"With me?"

"With his feelings. That's all," Sam answers in a soft tone before he turns around and heads back into his room.

Natalie watches him with a small frown, wanting more than anything to just march into his room and tell him that he was totally out of line and that he should have more faith in her. But as she slowly heads back to her bedroom, she knows that Sam is right, that was her track record and she couldn't fault him for being overly protective of his friend instead of her. She was attracted so Spike, what wasn't there to like? But she wasn't thinking long term, she didn't even have a place of her own or a job or anything that she could take some small amount of pride in accomplishing. So as of this moment she had made a firm plan in her mind that she was going to hit the pavement first thing in the morning to at least find a place and move out; Sam wasn't the only one who so desperatly wanted his privacy back.

The next morning Spike arrives early to see Sam waiting by his locker. "Hey…uh what's going on?"

"Just for the record, I'm not mad at you," Sam mentions in haste. "Spike, you're my friend…"

"And we have to work together and any kind of personal tension would be bad," Spike finishes.

"Yes…bad," Sam gently groans, feeling slightly hypocritical for even agreeing. "Just…be careful. That's all. How's your dad?"

"He's going into the hospital tomorrow," Spike answers with a heavy sigh.

"Morning," Ed walks in, giving them both a wondering glance and causing the two friends to disperse and get ready for their day. The day, as expected was long and arduous and after his shift he went home and literally just passed out on his bed and didn't wake up until the morning.

The day though wasn't going to go as planned as he had accompanied his father to the hospital, to the palliative unit and was reading the paper by his bedside, talking about things in general with his dying father. However, a call came in about a bomb scare and he was the expert on the team and so had to go. The decision was tough and the call would turn out to be just as tough, the call ending on somewhat of a positive note, his day proving to be otherwise.

After racing back to his father's side after the third bomb was defused, he had settled in to just offer his family any comfort and support he could.

"Mikey you want something to eat?"

"No ma, I'm good…I'm uh…not that hungry. I'll stay here, you go."

Spike's mother offers him a nod before she heads into the hallway to get some food. But just as Spike watches her leave, her figure was replaced with another one.

"Natalie?" Spike asks as a small smile automatically appears on his lips. He slowly gets up from his father's bedside and hurries to the door.

"Hey I got here as soon as I could," she greets him with a warm friendly hug. "Had a couple of job interviews today."

"Yeah where?" Spike asks in a soft tone as they hover near the doorway.

"Oh no where really."

"I don't mind hearing about them, in fact I'd love to talk about that right now," Spike presses, wanting anything to take his mind from the tense call that nearly ended his life only hours earlier or the fact that he was just sitting and watching his father slowly dying.

"Okay so first place was this really awesome but…" Natalie's voice trails off as she and Spike sit down on two chairs near the door and talk in low tones. But they were so wrapped up in their discussion that they failed to see two other people approaching from down the hall.

Sam and Jules stop just outside the door and watch from a discreet distance Sam's sister explaining to Spike in a rather animated way about some obscure job interview she had been called for. They hear Spike gently chuckle and exchange a small smile of their own.

"She makes him happy," Jules comments as her and Sam turn and head down the hall.

"That's all a guy can ask for."

"Oh really?"

"Well that and a few other things," Sam smiles as his arm wraps around her waist and they get back into the elevator, promising to stop by the following day if Spike's father was still in.

Spike leans back against the wall, happily listening to Natalie's next story and feels some of his inner anxiety and tension start to subside. She was a fun, energetic, beautiful girl and could have been out anywhere living it up. But instead she was here with him, in the hospital at his dying father's bedside, adding a small glimmer of sunshine to his otherwise anxiety-ridden day and making him realize that he didn't have to worry about long term – it was the current moment that counts the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so am gonna leave this as is for now and come back to it as I do like to weave the current eppies with my own ideas. I hope you all liked how I got Spike out of that jam (haha pardon the pun) as I don't know if I want him to know just yet. So hope you liked this update and please review and let me know. Thanks so much!


End file.
